


A Hannigram tale

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S3. After the final scene I had to console myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by taraburnett. Thank you so much Tara! ♥

Once upon a time...

***

The day was breaking. Two men's body were lying in the back garden of the beach house. One was already dead. His larynx was bitten out. The other was still breathing, but he had lost too much blood. But the help was on its way. The sound of the sirens silenced the birds' cheerful song.

 

The doctor jumped out of the ambulance and froze at the sight which adopted him. He had seen many terrible things before in his life, but this one was worse than all his nightmares. The characteristic smell of the clotted and decomposing blood that covered the entire yard immediately found its way to his nose and made his footsteps slippery. He began to retch, but he could not afford the sickness, could not let the man die in front of him. He dropped his bag on the less bloody grass knot and instantly took out the infusion set from it. He had poked the saline solution into Will's arms, then he began to examine his wounds as he was instructed by the voice on the phone. He had no idea who the caller was. He did not ask his name, because he had no reason not to take him seriously. Even if the call did not come in through the official dispatcher line, but also sent to his own cell phone. There were a lot of injuries on the man's body, it seemed there was not a palm-sized skin on his body without a cut but the wound on his face was the most serious.

 

The doc and the paramedic officer lifted Will on a stretcher and a minute later when he had been in the ambulance en route to the county hospital's emergency department, the police cars turned into the villa's courtyard.

 

***

Hannibal fled. His wounds were not life-threatening, but they needed to be tended to. He had to get rid the bullet as soon as possible, which jammed somewhere behind his liver. Of course this was not his biggest problem: he worried after Will with his every cell. He had no choice, he had to leave him lying on the backyard's lawn. His injuries were too severe to flee together, and he could not stay with him because he did not want to be caught again. He did not want to spend the rest of his life in a glass-walled cage.

 

Hannibal began to tremble behind the wheel. He had a fever and the loss of blood slowly would cause shock, that he knew too well. He could not sensibly think about it, because he incessantly saw Will in front of himself as he collapsed after they had killed the Red Dragon together..

 

***

Will opens his eyes and he instantly turn blind. The light is too much. This would be the heaven? Maybe hell... He thinks bitterly and trys to re-open his eyes. His eyes are slowly adjust to the light and he does not see anything around himself, just full of white.

 

This might be the heaven and he thinks for sure he is dead. He remembers falling down. He remembers the scent of Hannibal, his embrace, the warmth of his body, the metallic taste of their kiss. He remembers the coolness of salt air, the roaring sound of the waves below. He remembers how they struck the rocks, he hears the bones' crunching. He feels how his skull shattered and remembers all the pain, which disappeared in the next moment and now he is here all of a sudden. Dead. And arose. But Will has never believed in the Bible.

 

\- Hannibal! - he shouts, as if he awakes from a dream. - Hannibal? Where are you? Hannibal? - he would start to look for him, but the pain in his whole body paralyzes him. - Hannibal... - he groans helplessly and tears are streaming down on his face.

 

In the next moment a woman steps beside him and tries to calm him. Then a white-robed man appears at his bedside and explaines something. But Will does not understand their words and he thinks they are certainly heavenly angels.

 

He wants to ask them where Hannibal is, but his eyelids feel like they are made of lead, and has already had enough of the light, the darkness is so inviting, and he may find him there...

 

***

There was dirt and grime everywhere. And cold. Hannibal was not here long ago. If it was depended on him, he would never come back here, but the things did not turn out as he had planned. He didn't know another place on earth where he could hide and where he could wait. Here, no one would look for him. No one, but maybe one person.

 

The living room's floor was covered with fallen, rotting tree leaves, the wind blew through the room, the windows were all broken out. Hannibal closed his eyes and believed he had heard the voice of his sister. He had no idea how he could stand the days and the nights here without Will, waiting for Will.

 

It was two weeks ago when he last heard from him. He was still anesthetized by doctors to quicken his wounds' healing. His body would surely be healed, but Hannibal was worried about Will's soul.

 

***

Will leaves the hospital one month after the murder night when he and Hannibal killed the Red Dragon together. In front of the entrance Molly is waiting for him. The looks on her faces is pleased mixed anxiety and as he hugs her Will realizes that his life is a big lie. It always has been, except the time he spent with Hannibal.

For Will to realize that he had not died on that night took long-long days. He just dreamed of the fall. Post-traumatic stress and concussion. At least, maybe these are the reasons, according to the docs that it the experience seamed so real. But he did not die, neither he nor Hannibal. Hannibal saved his life, because he loved him. According to Jack the FBI lost track of Hannibal, they have no idea where he could be. But in any case a warrant has been issued against him in any country in the world, at least in which whom America signed a contract extradition. Jack personally hopes he never will hear about Hannibal, it would be better for everyone if the monster would have died somewhere in the desert during his run away.

 

Will nods sympathetically as he listening Jack's speaking, because everyone expects it from him. But deep inside of his soul Will is confident that Hannibal lives.

 

He smiles and plays the hero detective who caught the Red Dragon, smiles and plays the happy family dad. He smiling thus no one can see that to live with lack of Hannibal in his soul, seems worse than death.

 

***

Hannibal little by little tidied the upper room of the castle. It was a small room, the equipment was poor, but there was a fireplace in it and the aged bed seemed surprisingly comfortable. He brought up some books from the library, he found even rarities in the collection. The kitchen was exactly under his room, where he cooked every single day from wild animals killed in the nearest woods. He did not go anywhere, he did not show up amongst people. Not because he did not want to, but because he could not go. He could not risk the hope that he would see Will once in his lifetime. The only man he used to meet sometimes was Jonas, a deaf-mute, lame boy who was ostracized in his village. So now he lived in the neighborhood, in a small ranch, next to the forest. For Hannibal it was hard to acclimate to the nomadic lifestyle after the luxury he was forced to leave behind him in America. There was no electricity and no running water in the castle. What was needed, flour or salt, simpler spices, some clothes, cleansing agents and candles, he scored from the village with Jonas' assistance.

 

When he was not hunting, cooking or sleeping, he mostly stayed in his mind palace. Only there he could feel himself close to Will and there he could escape from the memories that were awakened by the castle.

 

The days were long and the nights were long while he was waiting for Will. They were too long.

 

***

All this while Will - did not understand why but - he played his role further. His wounds were completely healed and even his photo was slowly disappearing from the newspaper's headlines. On the FBI's most wanted list, Hannibal was no longer in the first place. Life went on as if nothing had happened and all these years later no one remembered the name of Hannibal. Except for one man. Will was perusing the investigative material again and again and regularly checked the FBI's murders news calling to see if he noticed anything. If he could find a small sign or clue that would help him track down where Hannibal was. At night, staring at the ceiling he dreamt that Hannibal was looking for him, but he did not think that he would find him.

 

***

In an early summer afternoon Hannibal made a blunder. He was preparing the dinner in the kitchen when he heard shouts. Strangled, inarticulate, painful cries. He knew he should not have to interfere, but he was quite fond of Jonas. If Jonas dies, he will not help, thought Hannibal. And if Jonas can not help him he will have to go among people. And if he must go among people, someone will maybe recognize him and he will never see Will again.

 

So on that night, after a long time human flesh was again on Hannibal's table.

 

***

Will went to work early on that day. At dawn he awoke from a strange dream. He had not remembered it all, only the constricting feeling in his stomach stayed with him after waking up. He was tossing and turning in the bed beside Molly but he could not get back to sleep. So he got up and went out to run. When he got back to his house the sun just had woken up. He took a quick shower, made coffee, said goodbye to his wife and began to work.

 

Every morning the first thing he did was look through the previous day's murder reports. They were shot, strangled, shot again, run over, beaten to death and the others ... the list was boring. Just as his life.

 

But then a murder committed in Southern-Russia caught his eyes in a file. Three people were found dead near the border, in the middle of a forest near the village of K. The local ranger found the corpses. Each victim's neck was broken. Usual Russian mafia showdown, thought Will, but he continued to read the report. One of the victim's legs were missing below the knee. According to the forensic physician's primary examinations probably a wolf chewed it off. 

 

Will's heart began to beat faster as he re-read the sentence and he immediately called up the crime scene photos from the archive. He was watching them over-excitedly: the victim's left leg was missing from his knee down, but the stab area was surprisingly firm. Will was not a forensic expert, but he did not believe that wild animals had done that.

 

Will was looking at the pictures even for a few minutes and then he scrawled the Russian village name on a post-it and stormed out of the office.

 

***

Hannibal after the murder turned a deaf ear even more into the castle. He was out to hunting only at nights and met with Jonas only once a week. He did not ask the boy to bring anything from the village, he feared that someone would find out that Jonas did not just bought for himself. Hannibal began to stock his reserves.

 

***

Will one and a half days later arrived into K., the local police chief had anticipated his arrival. The commander did not understand what the FBI was looking for, but he was not questioning with his very scanty English language skills. In addition he had no desire to write reports even in his spare time for his bosses. So made available the murder's file and the evidences for Will, gave a rookie officier beside him, who would help him navigate in the area and then he went to lunch.

 

It took an hour for Will to find out that the victims really were the mafia's men, petty drug dealers, their names featured in numerous places in the register. But they were not killed there, only their corpses were brought to the woods. The questions were who killed them, why and where?

For the first question, Will knew the answer. He did not care why, just where.

 

***

Hannibal started thinking about his departure. He could not stay in the area much longer. Yesterday afternoon a patrol car was noticed on the slip of road in front of the castle, at least that's what Jonas had told him this morning. But he was afraid to leave everything behind again. Surprisingly he was accustomed to his new life in the past year. He felt that this place was like psycho-therapy, because since he had been here he just once killed people, which is not so bad compared to previous years. He was quite accustomed to the waiting for Will.

He gave one night reprieve for himself. When the sun rises, he thought, he collects the most important things and kick start. Will's hope the most important, he did not need anything else...

 

***

Will rolled the map in his hands, which was probably older than he. He was sitting in the car he had got on loan from the rookie at the side of the road. The map was found in the glove compartment. He started in the afternoon to see with his own eyes where the bodies were found, but now really seemed he had lost for the first time in his life. He began to search for something more useful from the map on his phone but he had no luck, there was no signal in the mountains.

 

He could not do anything else but go back until he could recognize something that helped him get back to the main road.

 

But Will saw all the trees and bushes perfectly alike. He began to give up trying to find out where he came from, he just drove ahead without destination on roadless roads trusting that one day he would find a civilization in front of him. The shadows of the trees lengthened around him, it was already nightfall.

 

He had been driving in the woods already two hours and he was afraid that he would run out of petrol before he would find a way out of there. Outside, there was complete darkness and in the woods sometimes there were wild animals' yellow eyes reflected the lights of the spotlights. Will began to despair, but then suddenly the road led into a clearing. At the side of the clearing a black lattice gate appeared in the moonlight, and behind the gate there was a castle-like building with two towers.

 

Will very soon realized that he was not the first time here and stomped on the brakes. This is the Lecter Castle. Accordingly, this would be Lithuania? Could he drive through the green border without no one arresting him?

After he had pulled himself together from the first shock everything immediately teamed up in his mind. He got out of the car with trembling knees and headed to the gate.

 

***

Hannibal was awake tossing and turning. The night was warm, the window were open. Between two owl hoots he heard as if a car had braked not so far, at least. Hannibal was convinced they were seeking him. He hated this uncertainty. He decided when the sun rises he would collect his most important things, hope of Will and his knife-set, and kick start, he could not stay here any longer.

 

Hannibal did not remember whether he had blown out the candle in the kitchen or not. He got up and started to downstairs.

 

***

Will did not want to make noise, so he climbed over the gate. His heart was in his throat as he slowly walked through the neglected, weedy yard. It seemed no one had been there in a long time, at least since his first and last time here, definitely not. Will did not want to think what would happen when he did not find Hannibal. He himself said that he would never return here. Too many bad things happened to him here.

 

Will feared as he pushed down the handle of the ornate, once beautiful, carved oak front door.

 

***

Hannibal watched the intruder from the kitchen with his favorite knife in his hand. Maybe a police officer, he thought, or a homeless stray. Whoever it was he prepared to defend himself.

 

But he was not prepared for what he saw. 

 

Will was standing in the middle of the living room and he was looking curiously all around it. Only the moon illuminated the figure, but Hannibal was sure it was him.

 

He looked thin, thinner than he left him covered in blood a year ago, his trousers almost was hanging on his hips, his eyes were rimmed. On his face was several days of beard, his hair was disheveled as ever. But he was alive and he was here.

 

Hannibal was relieved. The past year's misgiving, longing, and impatient expectation had disappaered in that moment. And from this he felt that he would collapse, his muscles would not keep his body upright. He collapsed to the doorframe and dropped the knife from his hand, which knocked to the kitchen floor with metallic rattling.

 

***

Will turned his head toward the sound and instinctively gripped for where his weapon was, but he forgot it in the car. He thought that the killer perhaps was not Hannibal, but for some reason he had not began to run.

 

\- Hannibal? - He asked and walked towards the sound, prepared for the worst. - I am Will ... Will Graham. Do you remember me?

\- Will ... - came in response from the far end of the room, which was just a sigh, but for Will it sounded like a painful roar.

\- Hannibal ... - he moaned and ran through the room covered in rustling leaves.

 

***

Hannibal stood there and could barely keep the body fell on his neck, which embraced him as if his life depended on it. Will hugged and kissed Hannibal, his mouth, his chin, his neck, and kissed all the hot and salty tears from his face. When he got tired, he leaned his head on Hannibal's shoulder, breathed in his scent and began to sob.

 

Hannibal let Will calm down in his arms, then he lead him to his room and told him how much he loved him. How much he had worried... but not with overused words or with old clichés ...

 

***

Clothes were falling one after the other on the floor, bed springs creeked painfully under the two bodies. Moans, muffled groans, hesitantly whispered names mingled with the silence of the night. Kisses stuck on skin, touches stroked, nails scratched, teeth bit, tounges danced in common rhythm, hips moved , tears trickled then the pleasure came to life, rattled each other as if they did not know who was the beast and who was hunter. They were pretty, they were beautiful, they were invincible together, sweat was glistenig on their skin, the moon hid behind a cloud because she had blushed. Finally they came up to the top together: the body surrendered itself to the soul.

 

***

The dawn found them in each other's embrace. Will's head was on Hannibal's shoulder and he was listening to his heartbeat. They still did not say anything, it seemed the other's existence and tight hug were enough for them.

 

***

The next day Will went back into K., typed a report quickly and closed the investigation. He then said goodbye to the local commander who likewise took note of the FBI's departure with a shrug just as his arrival. Then he flew back to America and stepped out of the FBI. Divorced Molly, made all his assets into cash and returned to Lithuania. He hoped that no one will ever look for him for the next forty years.

 

Will and Hannibal lived happily until they died.

***

This is the end, run away with it ...


	2. The tale continue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day in the castle with Hannibal and Will.

So we were where the dawn found Will and Hannibal in each other's arms...

***  
Hannibal was making coffee in the kitchen when Will appeared in the doorway. Hannibal was in a wrinkled T-shirt and underpants, he was standing by the stove, and his sight suprised Will. He had never seen Hannibal in such simple attire: suddenly he seemed so human and fallible, he wasn't that semi-god who he had meet many years ago. Will dressed up though but he folded his arms in front of him feeling chilly. The kitchen's windows also lacked, just as the living room's. The morning was cool, but in return fresh fragrance of flowers and birds chirping were their company.  
\- Good morning, Hannibal! - he greeted him quietly, who just now took notice of Will leaning against the doorjamb.  
\- Will ... - Hannibal smiled sweetly and in his smile there were all what remained unspoken last night. - Coffee or tea?  
\- Coffee, thank you - said Will.  
\- Only milk at home ... - Hannibal said wistfully.  
And for a moment he wondered how he could think of the castle as his home again. Maybe just because Will was there with him.  
\- No cream, no brown cane sugar ... - continued in a shame as if he had to apologize to Will for the conditions in which he lived.  
But Will had already been faced with how much Hannibal had gave up. For him.  
\- That will be good... The milk - he said curtly and stepped inside the kitchen.  
Will tentatively stroked Hannibal's shoulders as he stood next to him at a rickety, dilapidated table. He wanted Hannibal to not feel uncomfortable, but he was embarrassed too.  
He sat down on a chair, although he wasn't convinced that it wouldn't fall apart underneath him. Hannibal gave him one of the coffees in a chipped mug and sat down opposite Will. Both were stirring their coffee, they had a million questions for one another, and even more to tell, indeed, they couldn't decide where to begin the conversation. Finally, Hannibal broke the silence:

\- How did you find me?  
Before Will could respond, sipped in his coffee and sighed from its warmth.  
\- The missing leg led to your tracks. And an accident. Last night I got lost.  
\- Were you in Russia? - he asked in astonishment.  
\- Yes. I have come to investigate in the case of found three dead in the woods.  
\- I see ... - he said and his face became serious while he was obviously thinking about something. Then after a pause he continued.  
\- Now tell me everything from the beginning, Will. Don't miss anything or anyone. - He asked flatly. - Perhaps we are already in danger - added to give weight to his words.  
Will's face was as white as the mug he was holding. But he didn't hesitate, did what Hannibal asked him and began to tell the story of the last couple days, from the minute when his eyes had caught the three corpses file.  
Hannibal listened patiently. He didn't blame Will because they probably fell under the suspicion of the Police Department of K. Will's attention was dulled by his love and this fact stroked Hannibal's soul.  
\- And since you were lost, have you talked with anyone?  
\- No. I did mention there was no signal.  
\- Then for 24 hours no one knows anything about you.  
\- It is rather 18, but it's true.  
\- The car is likely has a GPS transmitter - Hannibal explained further. - When the corporal or anyone else notices your absence and wants to know where you are, then it only takes a half minute to find out your coordinates.  
\- And if he has some brains than he will put the puzzle pieces together very quickly... - Will finished Hannibal's sentence and slowly realized the gravity of his own words. - Hannibal, I'm so sorry ...  
\- Sshhh ... - Hannibal soothed him and reached over the table to grab Will's hand. - I was also forced to look for a new hiding place. I would have started today. Jonas found an abandoned homestead two villages away. I've thought I would move there temporarily.  
\- Who is Jonas? - Will asked immediately, jealousy and bitterness burned his throat.  
Hannibal smiled.  
\- A deaf-mute and lame boy who sometimes helps me, buys this and that in the village and sometimes I chat a bit with him.  
Will felt ashamed for his former jealousy and remembered Hannibal knows sign language.  
\- You saved him. Because of him are the three dead.  
And it wasn't a question, Will knew Hannibal as himself.  
\- You have to go back to K., Will and need to find out whether someone knows something. Then come back here and we will figure out what to do.  
Will nodded. He drank the rest of his coffee and got up from the table. He started to find out whether he was the one who led the police to track down Hannibal.  
Hannibal accompanied him by the oak tree door. As Will crossed the threshold, Hannibal grabbed his hand to pull him back and hugged him gently.  
\- Will you come back? - he asked fearfully whispering the words into Will's ear.  
Will looked up at him. He didn't understand why Hannibal was so worried.  
\- I promise. I will hurry ... - he said and kissed a fleeting kiss on Hannibal's lips, then unfolded from his embrace. - Where do I go to find an easier way out?  
\- There across the clearing, where your car is still, a bit in the woods leads the way, then you get to a gravelly access road. There you turn right and that road leads you to the main road, and that leads you to the boundary.  
\- All right, I hope I won't get lost again.  
Will gratefully squeezed Hannibal's arm and started to his car through the weedy garden, which in the sunligth didn't seem quite so big as seemed in the night.

***  
However, before Will climbed over the gate, he had suddenly remembered the words of Hannibal: "I would have started today." He looked back in almost horror at Hannibal. If he had been late a day, he may have never found him. He hoped Hannibal didn't take notice of his despair, so he tentatively waved to him, then he turned back to the gate and climbed over it.

***  
Will got in the car and started across the clearing, on the way wherever Hannibal had guided him. He looked at the fuel indicator and declared he has to find a petrol station as soon as possible. He picked up his phone from the seat and looked at the screen. Three missed calls, all from the same number. It must had been the corporal, thought Will and called back the number with trembling stomach.  
\- Hello, Agent Graham! - the corporal said after two rings with broken English. I was worried about you.  
\- Good morning. I'm sorry I've disappeared, but I got lost in the woods. I could not find my way back into K., and seems I've completely driven through the Lithuania's border, he said and hoped that his voice didn't tremble too. - I'm on my way to the border, soon I'll be back in K.  
\- All right, Mr. Graham. I am here at the office and waiting. I think I have an idea that might help you...  
Hannibal knew. He always knows everything. Will held back a rough curse.  
\- I'm in a hurry ... - he hissed angrily and pressed the phone off.  
Will was angry at himself. He couldn't understand how he had behaved like a pinprick. He drove themselves into the situation they were in, he had to solve a problem too.  
By the time Will arrived back into K., he already had known what to do.

***  
Hannibal worried about Will's face he looked back at him from the gate. He worried about Will and worried about themselves. As the sight of Will's car disappeared in the woods and he walked back to the house, he suddenly feared that he only had dreamed the last night. He was frightened by the thought of his existence without Will. He stood in front of the dilapidated bathroom's broken mirror and stared at his reflection in the broken spots that were still in place in the frame . He pulled up his shirt sleeve and examined the scratches on his shoulder. Will left the tracks on his body. The blood had dried long ago on the elongated wounds. The scratches were the only evidence that Will wasn't just a figment of his mind palace. He saw Will in front of him as he had arched his back, as he was clinging to his shoulder to keep himself under control until the pleasure was running through him and consumed all his power. Meanwhile, his nails plowed deep ditches into Hannibal's perfect skin.  
Hannibal stroked the scars on his shoulder, as if he stroked Will. Then he lowered his shirt and went to see if any kind of animal was caught in the trap he set at the back of the garden last night. If he was lucky, he thought, then they would eat something very delicious tonight.

***  
The police car had stopped in front of the palace gate. It already began to get dark. Will stepped out of the car and waited for the corporal to follow him.  
\- This run-down dump would be the Castle of Lecter? - the corporal asked Will in amazement and kept his eyes on the ruined building.  
Will tried to leave the run-down and dump words neglected. Because for him since yesterday night this place wasn't just a run-down dump building.  
\- This is. I've been here before, two years ago. And I, on the other hand don't think that Hannibal Lecter is hiding here. In fact, I'm sure of it. Too much bad things had happened to him here. You probably don't know, Corporal, but Hannibal's sister was killed here by German soldiers in the war. Then they ate her all because they ran out the food, it was minus 25 degrees outside, and there was war. Hannibal was forced to eat from his sister - Will explained and enjoyed to watch as the blood crudled in the corporal's vein.  
\- I didn't know ... - he said hesitantly. - Maybe you're right, Mr. Graham, probably no one is in the building. Instead, let's go back, its slowly getting dark anyway.  
\- If we are already here, let's look around a bit, not because of nothing I have traveled thousands of miles. I wanna check every sign - Will said, walked around the car and went to the fence. - Do you not want to come? - he asked the corporal and began to climb over the gate.  
The corporal was unsure for a few seconds, then he closed the door behind himself and he walked to the fence. He didn't want to appear as a coward in front of Will Graham, FBI special agent.

***  
Hannibal was waiting at the oak door. When he had heard a car stop in front of the gate he went to the front door in a hurry. He was sure Will came back and he suddenly cheered up pretty well, but he hadn't expected Will to come back alone. He noticed in wonder of the two figures approaching through the garden to the castle. The corporal's feet immediately rooted in the ground, as he caught the sight of Hannibal Lecter at the door. But he didn't have time to do or say anything, because in the next moment he was in a dead faint. The sound of the gun shot was still echoing in Will's ears when he started to Hannibal, stepping over the dead body.

***  
\- Now you don't need to go anywhere - he said as he stopped in front of Hannibal at the door.  
His words affected him like a declaration of his love, but Hannibal was unable to restrain himself. It seemed that it was too much for him. He grabbed Will with his bare hands by his neck and pushed him up against the door, Will's feet weren't touching the ground.  
\- What did you do, Will? - he asked and his voice was betraying excessive tranquility.  
And this ease was perfectly in contrast with the way he looked at Will. But Will wasn't frightened by the angry gaze, he was sure Hannibal wouldn't be able to hurt him after their last night. - Now, no one knows anything about us - he replied calmly, though his throat began to hurt in the grip of Hannibal's hand.  
\- The GPS?  
\- It's ruined. Unfortunately ... - Will said with mock sadness and he smiled as far as he was able to smile in this position, .  
\- Fingerprints?  
\- I thought of everything. I had a good master, don't forget that - he said, and then he coughed.  
Hannibal slowly lowered him, but still kept his hand on his neck. He looked down at him and had no furher questions.

Will finally really was who he always wanted him to be. Because he, Will Graham, killed today. No in self-defense, not another killer, but an innocent, of course, who deserved to die. And Will did all the things to impress him. To prove that he loves him and accepts him just the way he is.  
Hannibal was happy. For the first time he was perfectly happy. He leaned over to Will and passionately kissed him. The desire engulfed Hannibal senses in no time. He wanted to own what was already his. He wanted to feel, to hug, to smell, to enjoy, to see and to hear Will. He wanted to drink from his mouth and eat him, bite, taste, nibble each tiny part of him.  
Summoning all his strength he pulled away from the kiss. He was panting as he looked at Will, who stared back at him with clouded eyes, as someone who doesn't even know exactly where he is.  
\- Hannibal ... - he whispered and wanted to continue the kiss, but Hannibal was still holding his hand on his throat and wouldn't let Will move.  
\- Eat at first, Will ... - he smiled. - I would draw your attention that there is a corpse in the yard. Maybe it doesn't bother you, but I cant let it go to waste...  
Will closed his eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled, then looked at Hannibal again.  
\- All right. You're right. I'll help you get rid of the body.  
\- Good boy ... - he smoothed over Will's face with his free hand and let go of his throat.  
By the time it got dark they finished with the corpse and cleared all the traces away. 

***  
Hannibal prepared a delicious dinner from the simplest ingredients. Will had no reason to complain. In the faint glow of candlelight he was watching Hannibal, who had already begun to unload the table. For a moment he closed his eyes, then opened them again to be sure he wasn't dreaming. The things happened in the last 24 hours seemed totally unrealistic, especially in the light of the last year of his life. He found Hannibal, who had proved he really loved him, and today he killed a man for the sake of Hannibal. He was able to manage this fact without remorse, just because he loved him in turn. Will finished the last sip of wine from his glass and sat back contentedly in his chair. Incredibly, but in the innermost part of the wine cellar on a shelf more than fifty bottle's of wine survived the last decade. They weren't the best vintage, but Hannibal wasn't in a position to being picky.  
Will stood up from the table and put the cup which he drank the coffee from this morning, and now the Burgundy, into the a rusty sink. Then he embraced Hannibal, who was scooping up the residue on a plate, and slipped to his back.  
Hannibal put down what he was holding in his hand and turned around in Will's embrace.  
\- You know I'm proud of you?  
\- I didn't do it to make you proud- said Will.  
\- But you did it to impress me, Will. I know. But you also have to know that you've impressed me long ago .... - Hannibal said quietly and leaned over to Will to kiss him.

***  
The bed was waiting for them as rumpled as they left it in the morning, but they didn't regret it. Will's back pressed against Hannibal's chest, he held him tightly under the thin blanket and finally they were talking. Their were so many things that they needed to talk about. Hannibal was stroking Will's body with his free hand, slowly his fingertips barely touched the back of his neck. He massaged with strong motions the tired muscles in his back, or he was excitingly stroking his thighs and buttocks.  
Will sometimes missed his breath as Hannibal's touches became more and more gentle, his heart was beating faster in his chest, as tiny kisses rained down on his skin, behind his ears and on his nape. And when Hannibal held his erected manhood into his palm, Will forgot every single word. There were no tomorrow, yesterday didn't exist, there was only now and Hannibal.

***  
Will's body trembled and he whimpered as he came from Hannibal's hand. It hadn't descended from heaven, where Hannibal catapulted him, when he felt Hannibal's hot lips on his stomach. He opened his eyes by suprise, because he hadn't expected it. Then he began to laugh softly, as Hannibal' tongue tickled the sensitive skin of the belly, but Hannibal had enough of this and quickly cut him off with a kiss. Will moaned between Hannibal's lips as he felt his own taste on his tounge and immediately wanted more from the other.

***  
Will knelt between Hannibal's legs. He was embarrassed and looked up at Hannibal helplessly, because he had never done anything like this before, but wanted to reciprocate what Hannibal had done to him before.  
\- Do it! - Hannibal asked him softly, who was visibly excited by Will's inexperience.  
Will opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out and slowly licked along Hannibal's erection from the base to its glistening tip. Hannibal sighed, closed his eyes and gave himself up to the pleasure he felt from Will's mouth. Will calmed down a bit, maybe he wasn't that clumsy and gently slid Hannibal's manhood between his lips.

***  
Hannibal grabbed Will's hair as he sank deep in his hot mouth and climaxed with a throaty groan. The bitter and salty semen flooded Will's tongue that he swallowed immediately without thinking. Then he climbed over Hannibal, who opened his eyes and rewarded Will with a broad and definitely satisfied smile. Then he threw his arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him, made Will's erection pressing against his lower abdomen. Hannibal laughed sofly and he grabbed Will by his shoulders, with one move he tucked him under him and started to kiss him again.

***  
Outside, the sun was already up when the dream overwhelmed them. In the garden only a bloody tussock reminded of the yesterday.

***  
The old castle guarded severe secrets. As if it was built to only retain secrets forever. A lot had happened here, the castle thought, one more or less doesn't matter. And then the old castle faithfully guarded also Hannibal's and Will's secret even further.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading me. This is a translation from my writing, all the mistakes are mine. Please be gentle with the comments. 
> 
> And there is a sequel, let me know if you want to read it! ;)


End file.
